Yposchesi
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Yposchesi signifie promesse en grecque. Je te fait la promesse de te protéger, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. C'est là mon destin en tant que Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire. Depuis la nuit des temps c'est le destin de ceux qui portent cette armure. Peut importe le danger, je porte cette armure en moi, ainsi que sa volonté... En tant que chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, je te protègerais.
1. Prologue

_Prologue…_

Quelques mois après la victoire d'Athéna sur son oncle Hadès, Zeus du convoquer sa fille pour une affaire urgente. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait pour que son père souhaite la voir si rapidement, Athéna se rendit immédiatement sur l'Olympe où elle fut reçue par son père.

_ Ma fille, l'heure est grave. Hadès ne peut plus tenir les enfers en état, son corps ayant été détruit il n'a plus assez de cosmos pour faire fonctionner les enfers et se maintenir en vie en même temps, je vais devoir récréer son corps et ressusciter ses spectres afin que les enfers puissent refonctionner normalement. Parallèlement je vais devoir ressusciter les marinas de ton oncle Poséidon pour qu'ils remettent le Sanctuaire sous-marin en état.

_ Je comprends votre décision, père, et je ne m'y opposerais pas.

_ En fait, pour maintenir l'équilibre j'aimerais ressusciter tes chevaliers ainsi que les guerriers d'Asgard, eux pour excuser les actes de Poséidon et tes chevaliers pour qu'un accord de paix soit signé entre vos trois Sanctuaires, acceptes-tu ?

_ Bien sûre père ! Moi et mes chevaliers nous battons depuis tellement longtemps en espérant qu'un jour le monde trouve la paix. Là, vous nous l'offrez sur un plateau, comment pouvons-nous refuser ?

_ Bien ma fille, je suis fier de toi. Le traité de paix sera donc signé dès que nous aurons remis tes oncles en état. Je prendrais néanmoins la liberté d'introduire des guerriers à moi dans vos Sanctuaires pour vérifier qu'il est bien respecté.

_ Bien père.

_Et c'est ainsi que débute notre histoire…_


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Entre Chaos et Cosmos

_Cinq ans plus tard…_

Il ouvrit un œil avec difficulté, le genre de difficulté que l'on ressent quand on a trop dormit ou qu'on est tombé dans les pommes. Mais curieusement il ne ressentait aucune douleur… Non, pire, il ne ressentait rien du tout… La preuve, il ne sentait même pas ce sur quoi il était visiblement allongé… Il se redressa et se concentra… Pas de Cosmos…

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et soupira, sortant peu à peu de l'espèce de coma cotonneux dans lequel il se trouvait plongé jusqu'alors.

Une fois complètement remis il scanna les environs… et écarquilla les yeux : là, étendue lamentablement par terre, ses onze autres collègues et le Grand Pope…

_ Enfin un qui se réveille !

Il sursauta et tourna sur lui-même pour tenter de définir d'où provenait la voix.

_ Pas la peine de me chercher tu ne me trouveras pas. Je ne peux pas pénétrer dans la protection qu'Athéna a érigé autour de vous.

_ Ou...?

_ Dans le Chaos.

_ ... Hein ?

_ Tss... Dans un Trou Noir si tu préfères, c'est une porte qui mène à l'opposé de l'Univers dans lequel tu es né. Tu es venu au monde dans un Univers ordonné, appelé Cosmos et les Trou Noir sont des passages qui mènent à l'Univers parallèle au tiens, appelé Chaos.

_ ...Ok. Théoriquement ça a l'air simple.

_ C'est simple ! Humain stupide...

Le Chevalier soupira avant de continuer :

_ Et tu es ?

_ Le Chaos.

_ ... Mais encore.

_ Rha là là ! Je suis la personnification du Chaos ! Sale Mortel !

_ Ah. Et pourquoi on est là ?

_ Parce que vous êtes des semeurs de chaos ! Et que je veux utiliser votre puissance ! Tu te rends pas compte du bordel que vous avez foutu en détruisant le Mur des Lamentations ?!

_ On l'a fait pour sauver notre déesse ... et aussi l'humanité, accessoirement.

_ Oui mais là, je veux que vous mettiez votre puissance à mon service et qu'ensemble nous semions le Chaos dans le Cosmos ! Bouah ah ah !

Génial, se dit-il, encore un psychopathe prêt à tout pour dominer le Monde ! À croire qu'on les formait pour. Enfin bon, écoutons ses raisons :

_ Et pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? (Inutile de vouvoyez cet espèce de fou furieux !)

_ Bah, pour rigoler !

_ Euh...

_ Quoi ? Faut une raison maintenant pour vouloir dominer Cosmos ?

D'accord, je suis tombé sur un espèce de malade complètement débile ! Joie !

_ Ah, faut que je te laisse, c'est l'heure de mon émission hentai !

... et pervers en plus ...

_ Retiens bien ma proposition, chevalier ! Et fais-en part à tes petits compagnons... quand ils se réveilleront ! Ha ha ! Ça rime !

... il a vraiment un humour à la con ...

_ Sur ce, adieu ! Non, plutôt "à bientôt", ouais c'est ça ! À bientôt ! Misérable insecte !

... il en a pas marre de m'insulter, l'autre pouilleux ?!

_ Nyah ha ha !

... c'est moi ou il a essayé de faire un rire flippant là ? Bref...

Aioros secoua la tête, complètement désabusé devant l'attitude de la soi-disant incarnation du Chaos. Il regarda autour de lui, ses collègues semblaient encore dans les vapes. Il se dirigea vers son frère et l'allongea plus confortablement. Il allait faire de même avec les autres lorsqu'il remarqua que le vieux Bélier commençait à émerger. Il se dirigea vers lui et l'aida à se redresser, ce qui finit de "réveiller" Shion. Aioros lui sourit.

_ Vous avez rajeunit, Grand Pope.

Shion rigola doucement. Il regarda autour de lui, il était dans un espèce de cocon fourré au coton.

_ Où sommes-nous ?

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris on est dans une protection érigée par Athéna.

_ Et de quoi Athéna veut-elle nous protéger ?

_ Du Chaos.

Shion haussa un de ses points qui lui servait de sourcils.

_ Toujours si j'ai bien compris, on se trouve au-delà d'un Trou Noir, dans un Univers parallèle au notre où règne le Chaos. Son "incarnation" voulant nous utiliser, ou plutôt, utiliser notre force pour dominer notre Univers, aussi appelé Cosmos ! Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Shion se massa les tempes.

_ D'accord... Bon, on va commencer par réveiller tout le monde et après on réfléchira au meilleur moyen de se sortir de là.

_ Bien Grand Pope.

Aioros tourna les talons et alla secouer son frère.

_ Allez chaton, réveille-toi !

_ Mmm...

_ Debout Lia' !

Aiolia ouvrit d'abord un œil, puis deux, s'étira et fini par regarder son frère d'un air endormit ... avant de lui sauter au cou, complètement réveillé cette fois ci. Aioros serra son petit frère contre lui, amusé par son attitude.

_ Calme-toi, chaton. Je partirais plus, promis.

Aiolia desserra sa prise, honteux de son comportement enfantin. Son frère lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_ Allez, faut réveiller tout le monde.

_ Dak', je m'occupe de Shaka.

Aiolia se leva et partit vers son voisin du 6ème. Le Sagittaire fronça les sourcils, depuis quand son petit frère était-il si proche de la Vierge ? Il se secoua, il y repensera plus tard, pour l'instant Saga ! Il se dirigea vers son meilleur ami (qu'il considérait toujours comme tel) et le réveilla.

_ Ros' ?

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Je suis ...

_ Je sais. Mais tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est moi qui n'est pas été capable de te sauver. Je suis désolé.

Complètement retourné, Saga éclata en sanglot et Aioros le serra contre lui, pour le consoler. De son côté, Aiolia regardait d'un mauvais œil cette accolade.

_ Tu es jaloux ?

_ M'enfin Shaka ! Moi, jaloux de l'autre bipolaire là ? Aucune chance.

Shaka ouvrit les yeux, fixant son vis-à-vis.

_ Menteur. De quoi as-tu peur ?

_ Qu'il me le prenne encore.

_ Il a su retrouver son équilibre intérieur. L'Autre ne devrait pas refaire surface, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

_ C'est pas l'autre qui m'inquiète le plus, même si je suis content d'en être débarrassé, c'est lui, comme il est maintenant.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Ben, tu vois, avant que tout cela n'arrive, ils étaient, très proche, lui et mon frère...

Le visage de Shaka s'illumina :

_ Oh, je vois ! Le petit frère en toi à juste peur que son grand frère l'abandonne pour vivre une relation libre avec quelqu'un.

_ Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

Parfois Aiolia avait du mal à comprendre le sens des phrases du chevalier de la Vierge... Heureusement qu'il l'aimait ! Sinon, il ne comprendrait vraiment rien !

_ Viens, allons réveiller Milo.

Autant changer de sujet le plus vite possible. La Vierge le suivit sans remarquer le subterfuge. Une fois Milo réveillé à coup de "je te secoue comme un prunier" made in Aiolia, il se dépêcha de retrouver "son Camus".

_ Camus ! Réveille-toi ! S'il te plait !

Camus émergea doucement...

_ Milo...?

_ Camus ! T'es vivant !

_ Si tu continus de le serrer comme ça tu vas l'étouffer, "ton Camus" !

_ Qu'est-ce t'as DM ? Tu veux mon poing dans ta sale face de crustacé ?

_ Boucle-là arachnide stupide ! J'ai pas peur de toi !

_ Tu devrais pourtant ! Moi au moins je me suis pas fait battre par un lézard qui perd la vue tous les trois jours !

Le Cancer serra le poing, prêt à trucider du Scorpion.

_ Eh, on se calme les gosses ! Vous vous asseyez et vous la bouclez !

_ Qu'est-ce...

_ Assez, j'ai dit !

Milo et Deathmask la bouclèrent et s'assirent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, dans le plus grand silence possible, ils avaient oublié à quel point Aioros pouvait être autoritaire quand il le voulait.

_ Bien, maintenant, Deathmask, présente tes excuses à Milo. Et vice versa.

_ Quoi ?

Regard noir d'Aioros et les deux chevaliers murmurèrent un vague "désolé".

_ Parfait. Maintenant Milo, tes excuses au Vieux Maître pour les insultes sur son élève.

_ Pardon Vieux Maître.

_ Pas grave, Milo. Je t'en veux pas.

Aioros sourit. C'est pas parce qu'ils avaient grandi physiquement que c'était aussi le cas dans leur caboche ! Ah là là, toute une éducation à refaire.

_ Bien, continuez de réveiller vos camarades.

_ Oui, chef !

Aioros secoua la tête pendant que Shion et Dokho rigolaient à côté de lui.

_ Tu as presque autant d'autorité que moi, c'est fascinant !

Aioros sourit avant de se diriger vers Shura.

_ Ros' je...

_ C'est pas vrai ! Vous allez pas tous me faire le coup du "je suis désolé" quand même ? Allez, je t'en veux pas, t'as suivi les ordres, c'est tout, maintenant on en parle plus et on passe à autre chose, ok ?

_ D'accord.

_ Super ! Allez, va aider à réveiller ceux qui dorment encore.

Shura avait eu un peu peur au début, mais Aioros le pardonnait, il alla donc aider Mü à réveiller Aldébaran. Le Taureau l'avait beaucoup soutenu, il avait hâte de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Une fois tout le monde réveillé ils s'assirent tous pour écouter Shion leur exposer la situation. Une fois qu'il eut fini, un silence régna sur l'assemblée, soudain interrompu par une voix venu de nulle part :

_ Ah ! Vous êtes enfin tous réveillez ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! Il vous a fallu cinq ans pour émerger, c'est pas rien !

Comme Aioros les avaient mis au courant de sa discussion avec "Chaos", les chevaliers ne furent pas trop surpris.

_ Bon je vous aurez bien proposé de me rejoindre pour dominer l'Univers mais je suis sûre que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé au Sanctuaire depuis votre mort. Alors, regardez bien ! Voici en direct/live notre reportage, en temps réel, sur le Sanctuaire d'Athéna : Attention les studios, c'est à vous !

Un écran sortit de nul part apparu devant les chevaliers et ils s'installèrent tous pour regarder le fameux "reportage" dont parlait Chaos. Sauf que... à la place de voir apparaitre le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, ils virent s'afficher sur l'écran une séance de bondage entre deux (beaux) mecs...

_ Oups, ça c'est mon émission yaoi... Ah voilà, c'est ce bouton...

L'image perverse disparu et à la place les chevaliers eurent droit à une magnifique vu sur ... des escaliers... ils allèrent râler quand une jeune fille passa devant la caméra, qui la suivit. Elle était de dos, ses longs cheveux bruns coiffés en deux couettes de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle portait un débardeur blanc simple avec un minishort en jean et des spartiates. De plus elle semblait porter une chaine en or autour du cou. Également présent, un sac de voyage en bandoulière sur son épaule droite et une enveloppe dans sa main gauche.

Les escaliers la menèrent jusqu'au Temple du Bélier. Le cœur de Mü se serra, son temple était comme neuf, envolé l'énorme trou causé durant la guerre sainte. La jeune fille entra et fit quelques pas avant que deux tornades, l'une rousse et l'autre blonde, lui saute dessus pour un câlin, une voix raisonna alors du fond du temple :

_ Rakki ! Atalys ! Laissez passer Mélodie, elle a fait un long voyage et doit être fatiguée.

La dénommée Mélodie se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait apparemment la voix, dévoilant ainsi son doux visage aux traits fins et aux yeux vert pétillants, elle répondit :

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Kiki, ça me fais plaisir de les revoir.

Le cœur de Mü rata un battement, son fils, il allait enfin le revoir...

Kiki sortit effectivement de derrière les colonnes, à présent adolescent il faisait la taille de Seiya, ses cheveux roux encadrant délicatement son visage où apparaissait un sourire amusé. Mü fut troublé, ou était passé son ancien fils de cœur aux traits enfantins et à l'énergie débordante ? Là il semblait plus calme, plus posé... plus musclé aussi. Les petites prirent alors la parole :

_ Dites, maître Kiki, elle peut rester un peu ?

_ Oui, pour prendre le thé par exemple !

_ Je suis désolée les filles mais je vais devoir refuser, je suis attendue au treizième.

_ Ooooh...

_ C'est nul...

_ Désolée...

_ Ton voyage c'est bien passé ? Demanda quand même Kiki.

_ Ouaip ! J'ai enfin une piste !

Kiki sourit.

_ Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Dépêche-toi alors !

Mélodie rigola.

_ J'y vais ! J'y vais !

Et elle repartit après avoir salué les trois Béliers.

_ Pour info, fit la voix de Chaos, la blonde aux yeux rose c'est Atalys, huit ans, la futur chevalier d'or du Bélier, la rouquine aux yeux vert s'appelle Rakki, six ans, et elle est formée à la réparation des armures. Le roux c'est Kiki, treize ans, chevalier d'or du Bélier et maître des gamines. Quant à la brune aux yeux verts c'est Mélodie, dix-huit ans.

Chaos se tut au moment où Mélodie pénétra dans le temple du Taureau. Elle entra saluer les occupants du lieu, elle retrouva June et Shaïna assise dans le salon, buvant leur café. Deux jeunes garçons arrivèrent alors pour la saluer, ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux noir, le plus grand les avaient longs coiffé en queue de cheval avec les yeux noir et le plus petit, qui les avaient également longs, les avaient coiffé avec une tresse un peu relâché, à la différence du plus grand et il avait les yeux bleu.

_ Alors, on fait quoi de beau aujourd'hui ?

_ Des cookies pour nos mamans !

_ Tu en veux un grande sœur Mélodie ?

_ Je veux bien Junko, merci.

Le plus grand tandis un biscuit à la jeune fille. Elle le remercia et les félicita pour leurs succulents biscuits. Après un petit au revoir elle reprit son ascension.

_ Là vous voyez, reprit la voix de Chaos, c'est Shaïna du Serpentaire, elle garde la Maison du Taureau, et la blonde à ses côtés c'est sa compagne, June du Caméléon, elle, elle garde la Maison du Capricorne. Pour les gosses, le plus grand s'appelle Junko, huit ans, futur chevalier d'or du Taureau et le plus petit c'est Roméo, sept ans, futur chevalier d'or du Capricorne.

Chaos allait continuer en leur disant que les deux jeunes femmes étaient terriblement sexy lorsqu'elles couchaient ensemble lorsqu'un hurlement se fit entendre.

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur l'écran lorsque Mélodie entra en trombe dans l'appartement des Gémeaux pour y découvrir... ... ... Hein ?

_ Kanon ?

Le bleuté se retourna en entendant son nom, l'air complètement abattu. Saga sentit des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux. Kanon s'avança vers Mélodie, la pris dans ses bras et ...

_ Ouiiiiiiiiin ! Ils ont encore décoré mon appart' aux couleurs de la Gay Pride !

Mélodie se décala et aperçu qu'effectivement le salon de l'ex-marina était barbouillé de peintures de toutes les couleurs, il y en avait partout, sur les meubles, le tapis, les murs et même la télé !

Dans ses bras, Kanon était désespéré, en même temps c'était la troisième fois en un mois qu'il devait refaire son salon...

Soudain, Kanon se redressa, comme envahit d'une nouvelle énergie et hurla à travers le temple :

_ Nettoyez-moi tout ça où je le dis au Grand Pope !

Deux furies vertes arrivèrent en courant pour se jeter aux pieds du Gémeaux, les yeux baignés de larmes.

_ Non maître ! S'il vous plait !

_ Promis on est sage !

_ On fera plus !

_ Et on vous aide à nettoyer !

_ Alors je vous en prie !

_ Je vous en supplie !

_ Ne dites rien au Grand Pope ! Finirent-ils en chœur.

Kanon, qui avait froncé les sourcils, preuve de sa colère, se radoucit. Il s'accroupit et pris ses élèves dans ses bras pour leur faire un câlin. Les deux petits se pelotonnèrent volontiers contre le torse puissant de leur maitre.

_ Allez, aidez-moi à nettoyer et on en parle plus. Si vous êtes bien sage et que vous m'aidez bien, ce soir je commande des pizzas.

_ Ouais !

Les deux petits partirent chercher les deux sceaux d'eau qu'ils avaient déjà préparé. Mélodie adressa un sourire moqueur à Kanon.

_ On dirait qu'ils avaient tout prévu.

_ Tss, évidemment, les pizzas c'est seulement en temps de crise ou quand je rentre de mission.

_ Tu devrais leur en faire plus souvent, ça t'éviterais d'avoir à refaire la déco de ton salon trois fois par mois.

_ Ouais, j'y penserais.

Ils rigolèrent avant de se dire au revoir. Mélodie récupéra son sac dans le Hall du temple, lâchement abandonné dans la panique et repris sa route.

Chaos était écroulé de rire et Shion du le rappeler à l'ordre pour avoir des explications.

_ Bien, bien. Celui aux cheveux bleu c'est Kanon, second chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, il y a trois ans ils ont réussis à reconstituer la deuxième armure d'or des Gémeaux, par contre me demandez pas comment, j'en sais rien, même Saori l'ignore, les seuls à savoir sont Kiki, Kanon, Mélodie et le Grand Pope. Au fait, si ça vous intéresse, Kanon et le Grand Pope sont intimes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Et ils sont pas les seuls, June et Shaïna aussi, tout comme Kiki et ce spectre, là, comment il s'appelle déjà? Bref, pas important, ...

Mü faillit s'étouffer...

_ ... les gosses sont ses disciples, l'aîné, celui avec les cheveux vert foncé et les yeux jaune s'appelle Nikolaï, le plus jeune avec les cheveux vert clair et les yeux jaune s'appelle Hélios, ils ont neuf ans et sont candidats pour les armures d'or des Gémeaux. Ah ! Voilà le temple du Cancer, il a été entièrement refait à neuf.

Tellement que Masque de Mort cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher pour aller barboter dans la poussière tant il ne reconnaissait pas son temple maintenant qu'il n'était plus sur le point de s'effondrer et remplis des visages de ses victimes...

Mélodie entra dans le temple et suivit les bruits de guerres, de fusillades et d'explosions qui sortaient de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle ne semblait pas alarmée par le boucan ambiant.

Les chevaliers d'or comprirent vite pourquoi car ils découvrirent Jabu en train de jouer à Call of Duty sur la console de la télé en compagnie d'un gamin aux cheveux noir court et aux yeux rouge. Ce mélange, ajouté au sourire sadique collé sur son visage, le rendait plutôt flippant. En regardant de plus près, il avait l'air complètement dans son élément alors que Jabu semblait complètement largué. Mélodie rigola en les voyants et repartit vers la sortie du temple.

_ Ooooh ! Génial ce jeu ! Chaos avait l'air émerveillé. Il se reprit néanmoins. Ahem, bon alors le gosse c'est Mikael, sept ans, futur chevalier d'or du Cancer et l'autre c'est Jabu de la Licorne qui garde actuellement le temple du-dit Cancer. Bah alors ça va pas, Angelo ?

... Silence ...

_ Bah quoi ? Vous saviez pas qu'il s'appelle Angelo votre terrible Cancer ?

Chaos explosa de rire alors que le tout récemment (re)nommé Angelo aurait voulu disparaitre pour échapper aux regards hallucinés de ses camarades (sauf Aioros, Saga et Shion qui eux, étaient déjà au courant). Ses collègues auraient bien voulu commenter cette nouvelle plutôt intéressante mais le temple du Lion était en vue. Ils remirent donc cette discussion à plus tard.

Mélodie arriva dans le hall du temple, posa ses affaires en plein milieu et se dirigea vers les appartements. À peine entrée un jeune garçon lui sauta dessus. Il avait de longs cheveux châtain avec des mèches blondes qui remontaient en boucles de ses épaules à ses fesses. Ses yeux étaient persan, l'un d'un bleu clair comme un ciel sans nuage et l'autre d'un vert pétillant de malice et d'intelligence. Mélodie le serra possessivement contre son cœur, le nez enfouit dans ses cheveux. Quand elle releva la tête de la crinière de son cousin elle sourit aux deux adultes en face d'elle.

_ Ooooh, comme c'est mignon ! Chaos avait l'air aux anges, bon, ce gosse c'est Raiden, le petit cousin de Mélodie, il a cinq ans, il est trooop mignooon et il est le futur chevalier d'or du Lion ! Les deux adultes à côté sont Orphée de la Lyre et Eurydice, ils s'occupent du petit en attendant que Mélodie retrouve ses parents.

Aiolia et Shaka regardèrent attentivement le petit avant de se sourire discrètement.

_ Tu veux monter avec moi Raiden ?

_ Ouiiii ! Dis tantine, je peux ? Je peux ?

Eurydice sourit.

_ Bien sûre.

_ Ouais !

Les trois adultes rigolèrent devant l'énergie débordante du petit garçon. Raiden et Mélodie saluèrent Orphée et Eurydice avant de reprendre la montée des marches, une fois les affaires de Mélodie récupérées.

_ Alors, tu as été sage pendant mon absence ?

_ Oui ! J'ai même appris à faire des éclairs, comme papa ! Regarde !

Raiden monta quelques marches puis concentra son cosmos où apparurent quelques étincelles.

_ Ah oui, effectivement, c'est encore faible mais c'est un bon début.

_ Vi ! C'est Lolly, elle m'a dit de faire comme mon papa et d'ouvrir mes chakras afin de me concentrer, de vider mon esprit pour trouver le lion qui dort au fond de moi.

_ C'est très bien tout ça. Il faut que tu continu à t'entrainer à la méditation, même si tu n'es pas destiné à devenir le chevalier de la Vierge. D'ailleurs, je comptais vous emmener en voyage, Lolly et toi, pour découvrir l'Inde.

_ Ouais, super !

_ Oui. Je suis certaine que vous sortirez grandit de ce voyage. Je demanderais à Ikki et Kagaho s'ils veulent venir.

_ Ouiiiiiii ! Je vais vite le dire à Lolly !

Il gravit précipitamment les quelques marches qui le séparait encore du temple de la Vierge et se précipita vers les appartements. Mélodie entra à son tour et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle découvrit son petit cousin qui expliquait avec de grands signes à son amie la Vierge le super voyage qu'ils allaient faire avec leur grande sœur Mélodie, leur beau-frère Kagaho et leur papa poule, Ikki. Papa poule qui avait l'air hautement amusé par l'énergie que mettait le futur Lion à expliquer le voyage futur dont il ne savait que la destination.

_ Alors comme ça on part en voyage ? Mon frère est au courant au moins ?

_ Je lui en parle dès que je le croise. Mais normalement cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

_ Ok. Par contre, tu me feras le plaisir de reprendre ta pile électrique, c'est l'heure du cours de sanscrit pour Lolly.

_ Je vois. Tu n'as pas envie que Raiden lui souffle toutes les réponses.

_ Exact.

_ Le pauvre. C'est pas sa faute s'il sait parler cinq langues différentes à cinq ans.

_ T'as raison, c'est la faute de ses parents si c'est un surdoué.

_ Bah en même temps... D'où le voyage en Inde, pour qu'ils essayent de voir la différence entre les vérités du monde décrites par Bouddha, l'espace clos du Sanctuaire dans lequel ils ont grandi et l'immensité du monde extérieur.

_ Oui je vois. Tu veux aussi leur faire découvrir le vrai visage de l'humanité. Avec son lot de mauvaises personnes et de bonnes personnes.

_ C'est ça. Bon, je vais pas m'attarder, je dois encore passer au treizième et j'ai vraiment pas envie.

_ Courage !

_ Merci. Allez Raiden, dis au revoir à Lolly, on y va !

_ Oui grande sœur !

_ Et arrêtez de tous m'appeler grande sœur, on va croire que mon père a couché avec les trois quart de la planète alors qu'il était mort !

_ Oui grande sœur...

_ Je me répète peut-être mais, courage !

_ Merci pour ton soutien moral Ikki, tu m'es d'une grande aide.

_ Ravi de l'entendre.

Mélodie secoua la tête, complètement désemparée.

_ Bon Raiden, cette fois on file, allez !

Mélodie pris son cousin et, après avoir salué le poulet rôti et la Vierge, continua son ascension.

_ Chaos ?

_ Oui cher Pope ?

_ De qui Raiden est-il le fils ? et de qui Mélodie est-elle la fille ?

_ La mère de Mélodie est Serah, la maitre d'Aioros et sa prédécesseur dans l'armure d'or du Sagittaire aussi. Après je vous direz pas, sinon c'est pas drôle, sachant que Raiden a deux papas et que l'un d'eux a un frère, donc après c'est facile à deviner qui ils sont, suffit de bien écouter ce qu'ils disent. Mais sinon je peux vous dire que la gamine c'est Lolly, magnifique blonde aux yeux bleu, future canon et chevalier d'or de la Vierge et que le gardien du temple pour l'instant c'est Ikki, chevalier divin du Phénix.

Mélodie rentra dans le temple de la Balance et découvrit Shiryu et son élève en pleine séance de méditation, pour ne pas les déranger elle passa discrètement sur le côté avec son cousin sous le bras. Elle savait pertinemment que Shiryu l'avait senti, mais le plus important c'était que la petite n'est pas été déconcentré par son passage. Elle continua donc sa montée des marches vers le huitième temple.

_ Bon alors, le type là, c'est Shiryu, chevalier divin du Dragon et la petite rousse aux yeux gris c'est sa nièce, May, et aussi sa disciple car future chevalier d'or de la Balance. Elle est la fille de sa sœur Shunreï et d'un autre gamin (à l'époque) qui se battait pour l'armure du Dragon, un certain Okko.

_ Je suis grand-père !

_ Et moi arrière-grand-père... ... ... et Mü et grand-père!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le pauvre Bélier avant de se rediriger vers l'écran lorsque les deux enfants entrèrent dans le huitième temple. Raiden se mit alors à crier :

_ ZakZak ! T'es là ?

... Pas de réponse ...

_ Il doit être au onzième, tu viens Raiden ?

_ Ok. On fait la course pour arriver au Sagittaire ?

_ Allez !

Ils partirent alors au pas de course, Mélodie allant tout de même au rythme de son cousin pour ne pas trop le distancier, ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes au temple du Sagittaire où ils furent accueillit par une flèche qui passa entre eux. Mélodie fronça les sourcils.

_ Ben alors, c'est comme ça qu'on accueil son maître ? En lui décochant une flèche ?

Une jeune fille apparue alors, elle avait une tenue d'entraînement spécial tir à l'arc, ses cheveux blond coiffé en une couette haute, elle fixa son maitre de ses yeux vert.

_ Ah la la, les jeunes de nos jours, plus aucun respect !

_ T'es pas vieille grande sœur !

_ Je fais partie de l'élite du Sanctuaire, donc disons que je vous suis juste supérieur ! Continu de t'entraîner Séraphina, avec l'armure d'or cette fois, tu dois être capable de contrôler la trajectoire de ta flèche après l'avoir lancé.

_ C'est possible, maitre ?

_ Oui, et même indispensable si tu ne veux pas tuer un collègue pendant une bataille ou si tu veux être sûr d'atteindre ta cible. Il faut que ton cœur vibre en même temps que l'armure.

_ Oui maitre.

_ Bon, je te laisse mes affaires, je dois allez voir le Grand Pope. A tout à l'heure Séraphina.

Mélodie laissa sa disciple avant de reprendre la route, accompagnée de son cousin.

_ Ah là là, Mélodie… J'ai oublié de vous dire qu'elle est le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire et aussi qu'elle fait partit du trio avec Kanon et Kiki, ils sont les seuls à avoir une armure d'or. Séraphina est son élève.

_ Tu à l'air soulagé Aioros…

_ C'est génial, Saga ! C'est pas l'autre idiot qui a récupéré mon armure ! L'honneur est sauf !

_ De toute façon je ne voie pas pourquoi tu t'inquiétais, ton armure n'aurais jamais accepté qu'il devienne le nouveau chevalier d'or du Sagittaire…

_ Je sais Shion, mais Saori est une cruche alors je m'inquiété quand même.

_ Pourquoi tu lui as sauvé la vie si c'est une cruche ?!

_ Parce qu'Athéna avait besoin d'elle, le Sanctuaire manquait de fond et la mission que m'a confié la déesse était de donner Saori à l'homme qu'elle mettrait sur ma route, c'est tout.

_ Donc tout c'est passé comme prévu ?

_ Oui.

_ Shion.

_ C'était écrit dans les étoiles, Dokho.

_ Et Saga ?

Shion se tourna vers Aioros et Saga, eux seuls savaient ce qui était réellement arrivé au Gémeaux.

_ Pas encore.

Aioros qui s'était assis derrière Saga et qui l'avait pris dans ses bras enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux alors que le chevalier des Gémeaux baissait la tête.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer que Mélodie arrivait au onzième temple après être passé par le dixième qui était vide vu que June er Roméo se trouvaient au deuxième.

_ ZakZak !

_ Je suis là, Raiden !

Raiden et Mélodie entrèrent dans les appartements du Verseau pour découvrir Hyôga et Isaac assis sur le canapé avec devant eux deux enfants d'environ sept ans qui faisaient des exercices sur leur cahier. Raiden sauta sur Isaac.

_ Comment va ma pile électrique préférée ?

_ Je suis pas une pile ! Je suis un Lion ! Grooaar !

Raiden essaya de mimer un Lion rugissant sous l'air amusé des trois adultes.

_ Les Lions sont nuls, ils sont trop impulsifs !

_ N'importe quoi !

_ Contredit pas Honoré ! Il a toujours raison !

_ Les Scorpions aussi sont trop impulsifs.

_ Manges ! Sale arachnide addict aux glaçons !

_ T'as un problème le chaton illuminé !

_ Vile bête à pince !

_ Sale chat hippie !

_ On se calme, les gosses !

_ Mais grande sœur ! Il insulte mes papas !

_ Ils sont nuls tes papas ! D'abord mes papis à moi ils te les massacres tes papas !

_ Même pas vrai, c'est mes papas les plus forts !

_ Non c'est mes papis !

_ SILENCE ! Je vous rappelle que c'est mon père le plus fort, alors on la boucle !

_ Oui grande sœur…

_ Bon, désolée pour le dérangement, Isaac, Hyôga, on va y aller, je dois aller voir le Grand Pope.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, Mélie, ça nous a fait une distraction.

_ C'est vrai, maintenant les jeunes on se remet au travail, si vous voulez que Milo et Camus soient fier de vous vous avez intérêt à travailler dur !

_ Oui papa Zak !

_ A plus tous les quatre !

_ A plus tard Mélie !

Mélodie et Raiden reprirent alors la route vers le treizième temple.

_ Je viens de prendre 40 ans dans la gueule !

Milo avait l'air désespéré de s'être fait recaler au rang de grand-père au même titre que Dokho et Mü alors qu'à côté de lui Camus était ravi de revoir ses disciples et d'apprendre qu'ils étaient maîtres à leur tour. Ils avaient l'air heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

_ Ah là là, donc vous avez reconnu Hyôga, chevalier divin du Cygne et Isaac général du Kraken, me demandez pas pourquoi tous les mioches l'appellent Zakzak, j'en sais rien ! Pour les gosses le blond aux yeux bleu qui a l'air hyper sérieux et qui a toujours raison selon son collègue c'est Honoré, futur chevalier du Verseau et son fameux collègue aux cheveux mauves et aux yeux bleu nuit qui n'arrête pas de se disputer avec le petit Lion c'est Rémiel, futur chevalier d'or du Scorpion.

_ Ça te va bien d'être grand-père Milo !

_ Ta gueule, le crabe !

Le cancer rit sous cape pendant que le scorpion le fusillait du regard.

_ Viens grande sœur, Hevlaska et Mystie doivent être dans le jardin !

_ Je te suis Rémiel.

Mélodie et son cousin arrivèrent dans un magnifique jardin qui était en bordure du douzième temple. Ce jardin était uniquement composé de roses de différentes variétés et aux multiples couleurs. Au milieu se trouvait une petite table en fer forgé sous un immense parasol, assit à cette table Mystie, le chevalier d'argent du lézard et une jeune fille prenaient le thé.

Le chevalier du Sagittaire et son cousin les saluèrent de loin avant de repartir vers le treizième temple qui se profilait enfin. Chaos prit la parole :

_ Je suppose que vous connaissaient déjà Mystie, le chevalier du Lézard, pour la petite qui ressemble à un bonbon, elle s'appelle Hevlaska et elle a huit ans et elle est la future chevalier d'or des Poissons.

_ Tout ce rose ça me donne la nausée…

Apparemment Angelo n'aimait pas les longs cheveux roses ondulés et les yeux roses de la jeune fille alors qu'Aphrodite trouvait cela adorable.

_ Victoire !

Le cri de mélodie fit sursauté les chevaliers qui se reconcentrèrent sur l'écran.

_ Cousin, nous avons vaincu l'arme la plus redoutable du Sanctuaire d'Athéna : ces maudits escaliers !

_ Ouaiiiiis !

Les deux cousins rigolèrent avant d'entrer dans le temple du Pope.

_ Coucou tous les deux !

_ Salut Kallistos, je viens voir ton maître, tu sais où il est ?

_ Yep ! Il est au téléphone avec le canasson, dans la salle du trône.

_ Merci. Tu viens ?

Kallistos hocha la tête et suivit la chevalier d'or dans le temple.

_ Hé hé, vous allez enfin découvrir qui est le Grand Pope, il faut à tout prix que je filme vos têtes car je sens que ça va être un moment épique !

_ Et avant ça, qui est cet enfant ?

_ Ah, lui ? C'est Kallistos, il est l'apprenti du Grand Pope et prendra sa place quand il aura fini sa formation.

Le petit garçon de dix ans avait les cheveux bleus, les yeux jaunes et portait une robe de grand Pope à sa taille de couleur bleu roi. Un nouvel éclat de voix fit sursauter les chevaliers.

_ Mais combien de fois il faudra que je te le répète ! Tu DOIS rester avec Saori !

_ …

_ Non je ne peux pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ! Tout le monde a un apprenti et doit rester au Sanctuaire, tu es le seul qui n'en as pas !

_ …

_ Tu me saoul Seiya ! Je suis le Grand Pope, c'est moi qui donne les ordres alors tu te tais et tu obéis !

Mélodie s'avança et pris le combiné des mains de l'homme qui pour l'instant se trouvait dos à eux, son casque de grand pope dissimulant ses cheveux.

_ Salut Seiya…

La voix de Mélodie était polaire, digne de Camus si on en croyait le fin sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

_ …

_ Moi non plus cela ne me fait pas plaisir de t'entendre mais c'est un cas de force majeur, car j'ai compris pourquoi tu veux constamment revenir au Sanctuaire.

_ …

_ Et oui. En fait tu es juste fou de rage que ce soit moi qui porte l'armure du Sagittaire, n'est-ce pas petit canasson ?

_ …

_ Ha ha ha, je t'appelle comme je veux mon coco, et puis si t'es pas content tu fais avec, je te signale que c'est moi que l'armure a choisi !

_ …

_ T'en sais rien de la volonté de mon père ! Il t'a juste utilisé parce que t'était le seul Sagittaire et qu'on ne peut porter que l'armure de son signe !

_ …

_ Quoi ?! Je te signale que pendant que tu tapais sur Hadès j'ai démonté la tête à tout le panthéon égyptien !

_ …

_ Mais c'est quand tu veux, de toute façon tu ne fais absolument pas le poids contre moi ! Et puis je suis la fille d'Aioros après tout, il est donc normal que je sois son héritière pour l'Armure !

_ …

_ Si tu veux, de toute façon je t'ai déjà battu tellement de fois qu'une de plus où une de moins je suis plus à ça près !

_ …

_ Ouais c'est ça, raccroche ! Sale canasson pouilleux !

Mélodie raccrocha elle aussi le combiné.

_ Rah ! Ce qu'il m'énerve celui-là !

Le Grand Pope soupira avant de retirer son casque, laissant ses cheveux verts cascader sur ses épaules avant de tourner son doux visage aux traits féminins vers Mélodie, ses yeux vert d'eau l'observaient et on avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient voir à travers son âme. Chaos sourit :

_ Alors, surpris ? Voici le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire de la déesse Athéna : Shun, chevalier divin d'Andromède.

La tête des chevaliers d'or valait son pesant de cacahuète, heureusement qu'il avait tout enregistré : de la tête décomposée d'Aiolia lorsque Mélodie avait dit qu'Aioros était son père aux mâchoires qui se décollent e vont barboter dans la poussière lorsque Shun s'était retourné…

_ Ça va aller, Mélie. Seiya est juste…

_ Un idiot.

_ Merci Kallistos.

_ C'est normal maître, comme il fut votre ami vous avez encore du mal à être objectif avec lui.

Shun sourit à son disciple avant de reporter son attention sur Mélodie :

_ Ta mission c'est bien passé ?

_ Oui, j'ai réussit à localiser avec précision l'endroit où se trouverait cette entité. Mais je pense que l'on devra faire des recherches plus poussé pour savoir d'où elle vient, quels sont ses pouvoirs et tout et tout sinon on risque d'avoir des problèmes.

_ Bien sûr. De toute façon Kiki doit partir en mission avec Eaque et Io à Asgard, donc se ne sera pas avant trois mois.

_ Kanon n'a aucune mission de prévu entre-temps ?

_ Non, c'est une période relativement calme qui ne nécessite pas forcément la puissance d'un chevalier d'or.

_ Dans ce cas je voudrais savoir…

_ Accordé.

_ Comment tu as su ?

_ Mon frère m'a tout dit par télépathie, vous comptez partir combien de temps ?

_ Un ou deux mois.

_ Très bien, ceux qui restent s'occuperont de l'entraînement de Séraphina.

_ Merci, Shun.

_ De rien.

Il se pencha vers Rémiel.

_ Profite bien de ce voyage pour découvrir la terre natale de ton papa.

_ Oui tonton Shun !

_ Et sois sage.

_ Vi !

Rémiel et Kallistos se mirent alors à parler, le petit Lion expliquant encore à renfort de grands gestes son voyage à venir. Shun se tourna vers Mélodie.

_ Shaka et Aiolia peuvent être fier de lui.

_ Oui. Il deviendra aussi puissant qu'eux.

_ Et toi ?

_ Moi ?

_ Seras-tu aussi puissante que ton père ?

_ Je ne pense pas le dépasser un jour mais j'espère au moins le rattraper.

_ Vous êtes devenu très fort, Kanon, Kiki et toi.

_ Disons que l'on n'a pas eu le choix.

_ C'est vrai… Il te manque ?

_ Mon père ?

_ Non… Lui je sais qu'il ne peut pas te manquer, je parlais du Sanctuaire de Zeus, après tout, tu es à son service à la base, tu es sensé être le général en chef de ses armée et aussi son plus puissant guerrier. Mélodie de l'Aigle Royal, Empereur du Ciel.

Mélodie sourit.

_ Cela fait cinq ans que je n'ai plus porté cette armure, et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression que ma place a toujours été ici et non auprès de Zeus.

_ Peut-être parce que c'est le cas. Demande donc à tes frères de te donner la vraie version de l'histoire.

_ Même si cette version me fait haïr ma mère.

_ Tu sais au fond de toi qu'elle a agi contre toi.

_ Oui. Mais c'est plus facile de détester mon père.

_ Parce qu'il est mort avant même ta naissance.

_ Non. Parce que son cosmos a protégé tout le monde sauf moi. Je suis la seule à qui il n'a pas laissé un peu de lui.

_ Jalouse ?

_ C'est un sentiment idiot que seuls les faibles peuvent ressentir ! Tout comme l'amour !

Mélodie repartit, Kallistos et Rémiel la suivant. Une fois les portes refermées Shun se retrouva seul dans la grande salle. Il murmura pour lui-même :

_ Alors tu es faible… C'est peut-être pour cela que tu n'arrives pas à le dépasser, tu n'arrives pas à aimer, l'amour ne rend pas faible, il te permet de te surpasser pour ceux que tu aimes…

Fin du Chapitre ~


End file.
